


Our Favourite Store

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Shameless Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, future fix-it au, ian goes to the sex shop, mickey is very pleased with his choices, nobody broke up and terry is probs dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'stopped by our favourite store today. i think my bonus from work was well-spent.' He accompanied the text with a selfie he took outside the sex shop they sometimes visited, angled up so the sign was in plain sight past Ian’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favourite Store

**Author's Note:**

> augh the title here is terrible
> 
> anyways this was prompted from me by an anon! hope they enjoy!

The last hour of Mickey’s shift crawled by at a snail’s pace after he received a text from Ian on his break. He sucked the egg salad entrails from his sandwich off his fingers so he could swipe open his phone without making a huge mess of his screen. He dismissed a couple facebook notifications and picked up the second half of his sandwich with his non-dominant hand as he opened the text and read it.

_stopped by our favourite store today. i think my bonus from work was well-spent._ He accompanied the text with a selfie he took outside the sex shop they sometimes visited, angled up so the sign was in plain sight past Ian’s head.

Mickey fumbled to tap out a reply asking what Ian had bought and like he predicted Ian just gave him a cheeky _that would ruin the surprise ;)._

_don’t u fuckin winky face at me_ , Mickey texted, grumbling and aggressively locking his phone when Ian texted him back a heart. He finished his sandwich and ended his break earlier than he needed to because he figured his last hour would go by faster if he was busy.

After he clocked out from the garage, Mickey made it home in record time despite his train being late. The elevator took a hundred years so he ran up the stairs to his apartment. He threw his jacket at the hooks on the wall, kicked off his boots and dumped his lunchbag in the kitchen on his way to the bedroom. By the time he found Ian sitting on the bed he was flushed and winded.

He fell to his knees on the floor between Ian’s feet and panted, leaning his head against Ian’s thigh as he caught his breath. Ian stroked back Mickey’s hair and smiled down at his eager boyfriend. Once he could talk without panting he tilted his head and looked at Ian.

“So what did you get?” he asked.

“You’ll find out in a minute,” Ian said. “First, you need to shower ‘cause you’re all sweaty and covered in grease.” Mickey was already getting to his feet before Ian was done talking to him. He stooped down to give Ian a quick kiss before he went off to the bathroom to get washed.

When he returned, Ian was waiting for him and Mickey was surprised he didn’t pass out from the blood rushing south. Ian was seated on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black leather chaps. With one hand he stroked his cock and the other fidgeted with a red plastic ball gag. He swung it by the strap around his finger and looked up at Mickey.

Mickey crossed the room without hesitation and dropped to his knees before Ian. Ian held his cock by the base and let Mickey lap at the head, sucking him down shallowly and bobbing his head. His hands traced up Ian’s legs to rest on his leather-clad thighs and he moaned around Ian’s dick at the feeling of leather under his fingers.

Ian removed his head from his dick and let Mickey take over completely. He slid his fingers into Mickey’s damp hair and pushed it back from his face, leaning back propped on his free arm to watch Mickey work. The tiny towel Mickey had wrapped around his waist finally came untucked and fell to the floor then, leaving Mickey damp and naked where he kneeled practically worshipping Ian’s cock.

He kept it up for a few minutes, swallowing Ian down until Ian cupped his face and pulled at his jaw until he pulled off. He guided him to sit up on his knees and met him there, kissing him tenderly but with building aggression.

They made out for another moment before Ian pulled back, pecking at the corner of Mickey’s mouth even as he strained to initiate another deeper kiss. He looked back at the ball gag he’d tossed back on the bed when he got distracted by Mickey dropping to his knees for him. Mickey followed his gaze and clutched at the legs of Ian’s chaps when he remembered how eager he had been try it out when he’d been looking at it at the store.

“I don’t want to try it out yet,” Ian told him, petting his hair again. “Since we’ve got our own place there’s no way I’m going to stop you from making noise.”

“Then why buy it?” Mickey asked, laying his head on Ian’s thigh and looking up at him.

“So that when we hook up in public, you’ll actually be quiet and we won’t get caught,” Ian replied. He could feel Mickey’s face heat through the chaps. “Remember that time at glow-in-the-dark mini putt? It’s a good thing the parents saw us before the kids could or things probably would have been way worse.”

“Hey, we got caught that time before you picked shitty risky place to bend me over,” Mickey protested.

“I think you sobbing for me to fuck you harder was the biggest mistake,” Ian said. “But not again. Now I can just gag you.”

“Romantic,” Mickey commented drily but Ian was on a roll so he kept talking.

“It’ll be especially good when we go to my family’s place for dinner. While they’re arguing about things or watching movies we can go have sex in Carl’s bed without anyone banging on the door and telling us to save the fucking for home,” Ian said. Talking about having sex with Mickey and thinking about other times they’d had sex was making Ian hard again, his dick having wilted a bit while they talked. With his head so close to Ian’s cock Mickey couldn’t not notice and he leaned in closer to tongue at Ian’s balls. “So if you’re good,” Ian sighed. “I’ll bring the gag when we go to dinner on Friday and we can try it out.”

“Yes sir,” Mickey moaned, swallowing down Ian’s cock when it was offered to him.


End file.
